Blestang
by Blestang
Summary: Blestang es un muchacho que vive feliz en el Outworld. Pero el ataque de una banda de tarkatas cambiara su vida. ¿Que aventuras le esperan? Muchas peleas mortales y accion. Personajes OOC.


NOTA DEL AUTOR: Ya había escrito esta historia hace mucho en un foro. Pero estoy al pedo y decidí subirla. Nunca se sabe si a alguien le interesara el fic. Esto lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, creo que hace unos dos años, por lo que al principio no será la gran cosa, pero ira (a mi parecer) mejorando con el tiempo. Me inspire en cierto anime que seguro se darán cuenta, pero más allá de eso, estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Como dije antes, mi punto fuerte, según me dijeron, son las peleas.

Pero basta se comentarios al pedo xD

-¡Ve a buscar leña Blestang!-

-¡Ya voy tío!-Dijo la voz de un niño que, a ojos humanos, parecería de 15 años. Pero su edad superaba los 4000.

El muchacho salio de la humilde casa y se dirigió a una gran pila de maderas. La noche caía en el Outworld y el frío aumentaba. A pesar de esto, Blestang se quedaba mirando como su tío le enseñaba artes marciales a guerreros del Earthrealm. De vez en cuando, un grupo de jóvenes llegaban a su hogar en busca de entrenamiento. Eran los monjes más poderosos. Al terminar la practica, estos saludaban a su maestro y desaparecían por un portal. Blestang entro a la casa y encendió un fuego con la leña. Un hombre gordo entro por la puerta.

-Jaja, estos muchachos son increíbles, nunca se cansan jaja-

-Tio, ¿cuando te toca entrenarme a mí?- Pregunto el chico. –Hace mucho que no me das clases.-

-Lo siento Blestang, últimamente los monjes llegan mas seguido, pero podrás entrenar mañana conmigo, dudo que a mi aprendiz le moleste compartir el turno.- Dijo el grandote, tirándose sobre una silla.

-¡Gracias Tiito!-

-Si, pero ahora tráeme mi sake, y vete a dormir, mañana será duro.-

Blestang entro a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama. Pensaba en como seria competir en el torneo de Mortal Kombat como todos los guerreros que entrenaba su tío.

El sol era insoportable, y mas si te daba en la cara. De un salto, el joven se levanto y salio afuera. Su tutor no estaba. Camino un poco por el campo de entrenamiento y comenzó a entrar en calor golpeando un árbol.

-Eh, si lo golpeas así te lastimaras los nudillos- Grito alguien detrás de él.

-¡Liu Kang!- Exclamo con alegría y se inclino en forma de saludo.

Él y el monje eran amigos desde que Liu empezó a entrenarse en el Outwolrd.

-Me alegra verte Blestang, ¿donde esta el maestro Bo-Rai-Cho?-

-Uuuuuuuy, creo que ayer me pase con la bebida, me da vueltas la cabeza…-

-¡Tío! ¡Estas borracho!-

-¿Tú lo crees?- Dijo tambaleándose de un lado al otro- Vamos, vengan, a ver que pueden hacer-

-No puedes hacer nada tío, eres un borracho-

Medio por confianza medio por vergüenza, Blestang se lanzó al ataque, mientras que Bo-Rai-Cho trataba de quedarse en pie. Golpeo con todo su potencial, pero una patada en la cara lo hizo caer. Liu Kang, en cambio, logro defenderse y golpear a su maestro en la barriga. Blestang quedo en el piso, no podía creer lo que le había pasado. Su compañero lo ayudo a pararse. De vuelta en pie, este se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, sin éxito alguno. Se sentía humillado por no poder tocar a su rival.

-Blestang, deja de ser tan perfeccionista y admite la derrota, solo detienes tu entrenamiento.- Le corrigió su tío.

-Además, el drunken fist no es para tomar a la ligera jaja- agrego Liu.

Así pasaron los siguientes 3 días. Fueron largos y duros. El entrenamiento se baso en las artes marciales a mano blanca, sin armas. Liu era un monje muy poderoso, que hacia quedar a Blestang como un debilucho. A pesar de esto, él no dejaba de esforzarse y trataba de sobresalir. Luego, por la noche, los tres comían juntos y despues los dos jóvenes se tiraban a descansar, mientras que Bo-Rai-Cho se quedaba bebiendo. Terminado el período de entrenamiento, Blestang dejo a los otros dos guerreros y se tiro a descansar en el bosque cercano a su hogar. Frente a él, un inmenso río de lava se mantenía imponente y, detrás de este, tierras vacías y desoladas, con grandes montañas que se alzaban en el horizonte, coronadas por grandes pinches y rodeadas de rayos y tormentas. Wastelands, como eran llamadas. Agotado, el muchacho se quedo dormido.

-Ah, hace frío ¿Qué hora será? ¡Mi tío se va a enojar conmigo!- Grito y salio corriendo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y entro a la sala.

-Tío, ya llegue ¿tío?, no hay nad…- Un ruido lo alerto.- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Tratas de sorprenderme?

-Jsssss, mira que tenemos aquí, un nenito jaja-

-Baraka! Ven a ver esto!-

Dos tarkatas estaban en el cuarto de Bo-Rai-Cho, el cual estaba todo destruido.

-¿Un niño dijiste?- Dijo el llamado Baraka abriendo la boca enfrente de Blestang- Jaja! Debe ser el sobrino del gordo, mátenlo si quieren.-

Dos sables salieron de los brazos de los mutantes. Su filo cortaba el aire con cada movimiento. Blestang saco su cuchillo (llamado Jay).

-¿Tarkatas? ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Por qué nos atacan?-

-Ordenes del emperador mocoso, no te preocupes, ¡le daremos un buen uso a tus huesos!-

-¡JAMAS! ¡Los voy a destrozar!-

-Jaja, tu mal carácter no te salvara-

El tarkata estiro su brazo, pero el guerrero lo agarro y hundió su arma en la cabeza de su enemigo. El otro trato de ayudarlo pero igual fue asesinado. Más mutantes entraron por las ventanas. Su superioridad numérica hizo que el chico saliera golpeado y con muchos tajos, pero vivo gracias a la intervención de Bo-Rai-Cho.

-¡Tío! ¿Que pasa?-

-El emperador mando a matarme, parece que descubrió que entreno guerreros en su contra.-

-Jssssss, Bo-Rai-Cho! ¡Moriras bajo mis blades!-

El tarkata ataco enfurecido, pero su oponente lo superaba en todos aspectos, defendiéndose y contraatacando. Cada golpe enfurecía más al líder de la horda.

-Maldito gordo, ¡jamás perderé contra alguien como tú!-

Baraka raspo sus blades y un brillo salio disparado hacia el maestro, el cual logro esquivar el tiro. De todas formas, este dio contra el almacén de bebidas del hombre.

En ese momento todo se volvió rojo, una gran explosión arraso la casa y sus cercanías. Todo era devorado por el fuego. Un figura salio despedida por los aires y cayo en la orilla opuesta del río de lava. El humo lleno el cielo y todo se volvió oscuro para Blestang.

Cuando despertó, todo se había terminado. Enfrente de él, estaba el magma hirviendo, y mas allá, las ruinas de lo que era su hogar. Ya no había fuego, sino cenizas y un cielo gris y deprimente. No se podía ver a nadie del otro lado. Blestang, con un gran esfuerzo, se paró y agarrándose el brazo izquierdo, el cual tenía herido, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia delante, enfrentándose a la Wasteland, las tierras oscuras y frías en las cuales debería esconderse.

- No tengo otra opción, no puedo volver, deberé enfrentarme al mismo Outworld-

Mientras las montañas se acercaban más y más, una etapa de la vida del guerrero se acababa y empezaba una nueva, la de un refugiado. Vagaría sin rumbo hasta poder dar con el que arruino su vida, hasta poder dar con el líder de los tarkatas, para poder despedazarlo.

-Lo prometo tío, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, prometo que matare a Baraka y hasta al emperador…-


End file.
